TheVampiresStudentIX:Königin von Luft u Dunkelheit
by The Vampires Student
Summary: Der letzte und abschließende Teil meiner Vampires Student Saga, in dem alles aber auch alles ein Ende findet...
1. Tiny und Cailleach

**The Vampires Student Teil IX: **

„**Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit"**

Kapitel 1: "Tiny und Cailleach "

Desmond Tiny lächelte böse und schnippte mit den Fingern, bevor sein grinsendes Antlitz von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde.

Die Zeit schnappte mit einem schnalzenden Geräusch wieder ein, und hinter Gillian stürzten sich Darren Shan und Steve Leopard knurrend und zähnefletschend aufeinander.

„Ich hasse dich!", schrie Darren.

„Ich hasse DICH!", brüllte Steve zurück.

„Du hast Crepsley getötet!", schluchzte Darren schrill.

Die beiden Jungs waren in einem Knäuel ineinander verhakt, und wälzten sich auf dem Boden der Plattform, und schlugen mit messerscharfen Klauen aufeinander ein.

Das flackernde Kerzenlicht der Kronleuchter warf ihre verzerrten Schatten an die Wand, und für Vancha March, der zu der Planke stürzte, um auf die Plattform zu gelangen, sah es so aus, als würden noch zwei weitere Gestalten dort oben kämpfen.

Zwei Schatten, undeutlich und verwischt…

Vancha fuhr sich über die Augen.

Das Licht musste ihm einen Streich spielen.

Er balancierte so schnell er konnte über die Planke, konnte aber nicht anders, als einen Blick zu dem grausig durchbohrten Körper Larten Crepsleys in die Grube hinab zu werfen.

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Weiter, Vancha…du musst zu Darren.

Doch er kam zu spät.

Darren Shan schaffte es, mit seinem Schwert Steve Leopard den Bauch aufzuschlitzen.

Doch Steve hatte seine Klauen in seinen Hals gejagt und drückte erbarmungslos zu.

Überall war Blut, als Vancha March herbeistürzte und Darren von Steve wegzog.

Steve verließen die Kräfte, seine Hände erschlafften.

Er blutete aus einem tiefen Schnitt am Bauch, und brach zusammen.

Vancha zog Darren in seine Arme.

_Der Lord der Schatten_ stürzte sich auf Des Tiny und seine zu Klauen geformten schattenhaften Hände griffen nach dessen Kehle.

Tiny versuchte, zu entkommen, doch die Dunkelheit war überall.

Der Schatten packte ihn und begann ihn mit vor Hass brennenden Händen zu würgen.

Es tat weh.

Es brannte.

Aber es konnte ihm nichts anhaben.

Desmond Tiny begann zu lachen.

Er sah zu Cailleach.

„Hass? Du versuchst mich wirklich mit Hass zu töten? Ha! Haha… Muhahhhahaha!"

Ein dämonisches Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, und steigerte sich, umso mehr der Lord der Schatten versuchte, ihm die Luft abzudrehen.

Die Muskeln in den Armen des Lords der Schatten blähten sich auf, als der Lord versuchte, stärker zu zudrücken. Er presste Des Tiny die Kehle so stark zu, dass er ihn auf den Boden drückte, doch auch der _Lord der Schatten_ konnte das dämonische Gelächter Des Tinys nicht abstellen.

Gillian trat neben ihn und sah auf den dicken Mann herab, der sich vor Vergnügen kringelte.

„Nein, Tiny. Nicht dich töte ich. Nur deinen Körper. Es wird bestimmt eine Weile dauern, bis du wieder einen Wirt findest, dessen Seele schwarz genug ist, um dich zu ertragen."

Sein Gelächter erstarb.

In Gillians Hand erschien ein Strang Dunkelheit und formte sich zu einer Peitsche.

Tiny keuchte entsetzt auf, als er begriff, was sie vorhatte.

Er zappelte und trat mit den Füßen nach dem _Lord der Schatten_.

Doch der hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest.

Gillian schwang den Strang Dunkelheit in ihrer Hand herum, so dass er zischend durch die Luft schoß, und nach Des Tinys Gesicht schnappte, wie eine Schlange.

Wo sie ihn traf, verbrannte die Schattenpeitsche ihn wie Feuer, wie gebündeltes Sonnenlicht, und Rauch kräuselte sich auf von einer langen Narbe, die jetzt quer über Tinys Gesicht verlief. Schreiend schlug er die Hände schützend vor sich.

Er quiekte wie ein kleines Mädchen.

_Der Lord der Schatten_ drückte Tiny weiter gegen den Boden, und in einer schnellen Folge schwang Gillian die Peitsche herum, ließ sie unbarmherzig auf ihn niedersausen, und verbrannte seinen Körper zu Asche.

Als kaum noch etwas von ihm übrig war, drehte sie sich um, und überließ seine Reste dem Schatten.

Vancha March zog Darren in seine Arme und betrachtete besorgt die tiefen Schnitte an seiner Kehle.

Da erschien aus dem Nichts eine Frau, in einem Wirbel aus Luft und Dunkelheit.

Sie trat neben Steve Leopard, der zuckend am Boden lag, und aus einem Schnitt in seinem Bauch stark blutete.

Sie kniete sich hin, und zog ihn auf ihren Schoß.

Vancha starrte sie an.

War das Gillian?

Wohin war sie verschwunden, und wie war sie eben aus dem Nichts wieder erschienen?

Gillian zog Steve auf ihren Schoß.

Er hatte eine übel aussehende Bauchwunde, und blutete stark.

„Steve…", hauchte sie.

Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn sterben zu sehen…das war schon einmal zu viel gewesen…

Er sah zu ihr auf.

Sein Körper zuckte, und Blut trat ihm aus dem Mund.

Seine Augen suchten ihre. „Gill…Gillian?"

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Ja…", hauchte sie.

„Es…es tut mir leid…", flüsterte er schwach. Er hustete, und roter Speichel flog davon.

„Steve nicht…", sagte Gillian gequält.

„Kannst…kannst du mir …verzeihen?", presste er hervor. Sein Körper krampfte sich zusammen.

Dicke Tränen traten aus ihren Augen und rollten ihre Wangen herab.

„Das habe ich schon", sagte Gillian sanft.

Er wurde ruhiger.

Gillian beugte sich herab, und wollte ihn küssen.

„Nicht…mein…Blut…", brachte er mit letzter Kraft hervor.

Gillian streichelte seine glatte Wange und lächelte ihn an. "Dein Blut kann mir nichts anhaben."

Ihre Lippen berührten seine und sie küsste ihn ganz sanft.

Steve verkrampfte sich voller Angst.

In seinem Mund und auf seinen Lippen war überall Blut, und auf Gillians Zunge prickelte es, als sie es kostete.

Ihre Lippen lagen ganz sachte auf seinen, und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus.

Sie löste sich von seinem Mund und flüsterte an seinen Lippen: "Dein Blut ist nicht böse."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer entspannte er sich.

Alle Anspannung wich aus seinem Körper.

Gillian zog ihn fester in ihre Arme und wiegte ihn sachte hin und her, während sie darauf wartete, dass er starb.


	2. Heartshaped Pocketwatch

**Kapitel 2: "Heartshaped Pocketwatch"**

_Der Lord der Schatten_ sah zu dem Häufchen Asche herab, das alles war, was von Des Tinys Wirtskörper übrig geblieben war.

Ihm war, als glühe etwas in den Tiefen der Asche auf, und erlosch wieder.

_Der Lord der Schatten_ starrte darauf.

Da glühte es wieder auf, schwach und zögerlich, flatternd, kaum wahrzunehmen…und erlosch.

Der Lord bückte sich aus großer Höhe herab, und grub seine Finger in den Aschehaufen.

Er zog etwas daraus hervor.

Es war eine goldene Taschenuhr in Form eines Herzens.

Ein ganz schwaches Glühen ging von ihr aus.

Gillian wiegte Steve sanft in ihren Armen.

Er kämpfte noch, war noch nicht tot.

Sie wünschte, er würde loslassen, es war unerträglich für sie, ihn leiden zu sehen.

„Hab keine Angst", flüsterte sie. „Ich warte auf dich auf der anderen Seite."

Doch Steve hatte Angst.

Dicke rote Tränen liefen Gillian über die Wangen und sie sah zur Decke, ihre Hände krallten sich in Steves Mantel. Oh, bitte…

Sie war am Rande dessen, was sie ertragen konnte, und sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich in Nichts aufzulösen… auf der anderen Seite auf ihn zu warten… das wäre so viel einfacher…

Doch das konnte sie nicht.

Sie hatte es ihm versprochen.

Bei ihm zu bleiben.

Bis in den Tod.

„_Sschhh_….", flüsterte sie. „_Alles wird gut…hab keine Angst…ich bin bei dir_…."

Ich bin bei dir.

In ihren Armen zuckte Steve ein letztes Mal auf, und wurde schlaff…

Da trat _der Lord der Schatten_ an ihre Seite.

Der riesige Schatten beugte sich zu ihr herunter, und etwas rollte aus seinen rauchartigen Fingern, und kam glänzend auf Steves Brust zu liegen.

Gillian starrte darauf.

Es war eine kleine goldene Taschenuhr in Form eines Herzens.

Gillian schnürte sich die Kehle zu.

Die Uhr glühte nicht mehr.

Mit brennenden Augen fixierte Gillian das Zifferblatt.

Die Zeiger standen still.

Da zitterte der Sekundenzeiger.

Und rutschte klickend einen Schritt weiter.

Gillian keuchte auf.

Konnte das sein?

Sie griff nach der Uhr.

Der Sekundenzeiger machte noch einen Schritt…zitternd als hätte er kaum noch Energie.

Gillians Herz begann aufgeregt zu schlagen.

Hastig drehte sie die Taschenuhr herum, besah sie von allen Seiten.

Da war ein kleines Rädchen, ein Mechanismus zum Aufziehen.

Gillians Finger schlossen sich darum.

Konnte sie?

Sie sah auf Steve herab, der mit zur Seite gerolltem Kopf leblos in ihrem Schoß lag.

Seine Augenlider flatterten.

Sie musste es versuchen….

Gillian drehte an dem Rädchen und zog die Uhr auf.

Mit einem kleinen ratternden Surren zog sich das Uhrwerk auf.

Gillians Finger schwitzten vor Aufregung, als sie den geriffelten Stecker drehte und drehte.

Wie oft musste sie herumdrehen?

Da ertönte ein Ticken und die Uhr in ihrer Hand glühte auf.

Fast hätte sie sie fallengelassen, denn sie brannte heiß in ihrer Hand.

Doch Gillian zog scharf die Luft ein, und hastig drehte sie weiter an dem Rädchen.

Da gab Steve ein Keuchen von sich, und bäumte sich auf.

Mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag fing sein Herz wieder an zu pochen.

Gillian konnte es kaum glauben. „Steve!"

„Aaargh…", er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

Die Uhr in ihrer Hand glühte.

„Deine Verletzung …", keuchte sie.

Gillian schob sein T-Shirt beiseite und sah sich die klaffende Wunde an.

Die Blutung hatte aufgehört, aber der Schnitt war tief, und musste sehr schmerzhaft sein.

Gillian zögerte keine Sekunde, schob Steve von ihrem Schoß, hockte sich auf die Fersen und beugte sich über seinen Bauch.

Sie umschloß den Schnitt mit ihrem Mund und leckte mit ihrer Zunge an den Rändern.

Steve stöhnte auf, wollte sich zusammenkrümmen, wollte sie wegschieben, doch Gillian drückte seine Arme auf den Boden und leckte unbeirrt weiter.

Sein Blut füllte ihren Mund, und prickelte auf ihrer Zunge.

Es schmeckte köstlich.

Das war es, was immer so gut an ihm roch.

Sein Blut.

Gillian stöhnte lustvoll.

Ein roter Schleier schob sich vor ihre Augen.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Zunge sich tiefer in seinen Bauch schob, und die Wunde erweiterte, statt sie zu verschließen.

Steve schrie auf.

Erschrocken zog Gillian ihre Zunge zurück.

Bist du verrückt?

Beherrsch dich!

Sein Blut breitete sich heiß in ihr aus, und ließ ihr Herz rasen.

Nichts hatte jemals so gut geschmeckt.

_Der Lord der Schatten_ beugte sich über ihre Schulter und grinste mordlüstern.

Der rote Schleier pulsierte vor ihren Augen und die Taschenuhr brannte sich noch immer heiß in ihre Hand.

_Der Lord der Schatten_ leckte sich über die schwarzen Lippen, der Mund nicht mehr als ein Schlitz.

Da biß Gillian sich selbst kräftig auf die Zunge.

Blut schoß hervor.

Der Geschmack ihres eigenen Blutes mischte sich mit dem von Steves und machte es erträglicher.

Das Rot in ihren Augen wurde schwächer.

Sie fuhr weiter mit ihrem Mund über seine Verletzung, und ihr Blut und ihr Speichel schlossen die Wunde.

_Der Lord der Schatten_ zog sich enttäuscht zurück.

Gillian sah auf.

Der lange tiefe Schnitt an Steves Bauch war geschlossen, er blutete nicht mehr.

Alles andere musste er selbst heilen.

Sie steckte die glühende Uhr in ihre Korsage, wo sie warm an ihrem Herzen ruhte und beugte sich über Steve.

Er atmete flach, sah aber aus wachen Augen zu ihr auf.

„Steve!", rief sie, und strahlte ihn an. „Du lebst!"

Er versuchte zu grinsen, aber er war zu schwach.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

„Hey Baby…", flüsterte er.

Gillian war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.


	3. Mercutios soul

**Kapitel 3: "Mercutios soul"**

Vancha March hielt Darren Shan in seinen Armen, und hob ihn hoch.

Er wollte mit ihm fliehen, doch mehrere glatzköpfige Vampaneze waren auf die Plattform getreten, und richteten ihre Maschinengewehre auf ihn.

Vancha stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

Er fletschte die Zähne und knurrte wie ein Wolf.

Sie hatten Larten, sie sollten nicht auch noch Darren bekommen.

Mit wilden Augen drehte er sich im Kreis, auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, einer Lücke in ihren Reihen…

Da sprach die Frau: "Senkt die Waffen, Vampaneze."

Sie traten beiseite und gaben den Blick frei auf die schwarzhaarige Schönheit, die sich gerade erhob, Steve Leopard stützte sich schwer auf sie.

Er lebte.

Sie winkte zwei Vampaneze heran, die die Maschinengewehre schulterten, und ihr Leopard abnahmen. Sie zogen seine Arme rechts und links von sich über ihre Schultern, offenbar war er zu schwach, um alleine zu stehen.

Gillian nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Gillian nahm Steves Gesicht in ihre Hände, während er von zwei Vampaneze gestützt wurde, ihre langen Haare rutschten wie ein Vorhang herab, und verbargen sie, als sie ihn küsste.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er leise.

"Ich kümmere mich um alles."

Steve war zu schwach, um zu widersprechen.

„Gillian?", flüsterte er. „Was machen wir mit meiner gestohlenen Zeit?"

Sie lächelte: "Wir gehen nach Paris."

Ängstlich fragte er: "Habe ich denn genug Zeit?"

Gillian lachte: "Mehr als genug!"

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal. „Ich sehe später nach dir."

Dann wandte sie sich an die Vampaneze: "Bringt seine Lordschaft in seine Räume. Besorgt ihm Blut, und alles, was er braucht."

„Ja, Herrin."

„Oh, und repariert die Tür."

Sie lächelte Steve noch einmal an, dann brachten die zwei Vampaneze ihn fort.

Gillian seufzte und drehte sich zu dem grünhaarigen Vampirfürsten um, der mit einem schwer verletzten Darren Shan auf dem Arm auf der Plattform stand und sich hektisch umsah.

„Vancha March!", sagte sie, und er fuhr zu ihr herum.

„Versorgt Darrens Wunden. Euch wird kein Leid geschehen."

Misstrauisch sah er die Frau an.

Darren in seinem Arm gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich.

„Ihr beeilt euch besser", sagte sie.

Zögernd ging March in die Knie und legte Darrens Körper auf den Boden.

Er hatte mehrere tiefe Kratzer am Hals erhalten, aus denen er stark blutete.

Die Wunden mussten dringend geschlossen werden, oder Darren würde verbluten.

Vancha March spuckte auf Darrens Hals. Dann begann er mit seinen Fingern, seinen Speichel in die Wunden zu reiben.

Die Verletzungen, so schwer sie auch waren, begannen sich zu schließen.

„Bringt sie in ein Quartier. Besorgt ihnen Blut und alles, was sie benötigen. Krümmt ihnen kein Haar. Sie sind unsere Gäste", sagte Gillian und die Vampaneze sahen sie an.

„Der Kampf ist vorbei", sagte sie bestimmt.

Niemand wagte es, zu widersprechen.

Sie brachten Vancha March und Darren fort, und versorgten sie.

Gillian sah sich um.

Etwas weiter hinten auf der Plattform lag die tote Gestalt Gannen Harsts.

Sie deutete auf ihn.

„Bringt ihn fort. Bahrt ihn auf. Wir werden später eine Trauerfeier abhalten."

Die letzten Vampaneze taten wie geheißen, und als Gillian alleine auf der Plattform zurückblieb, stieß sie einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

Jetzt gab es nur noch eines zu tun.

Sie trat an den Rand der Plattform und schloß die Augen.

Sie wappnete sich für den Anblick.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck, dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah auf die tote Gestalt Larten Crepsleys herab.

_Larten_…

In einem Wirbel aus Luft und Dunkelheit löste sich Gillians Gestalt auf und tauchte am Boden der Grube wieder auf, direkt neben Larten Crepsleys durchbohrtem und kaltem Körper.

Bargen kroch an den Rand der Grube und sah auf die Schattenkönigin hinunter.

Gillian nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, fasste den Körper ihres alten Lehrmeisters unter den Armen und stemmte ihn hoch.

Er war kalt, und schwer und schlaff und verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihn über den schrecklichen angespitzten Pfahl zu schieben, der noch immer aus seiner Brust ragte.

Doch sein Körper rutschte immer wieder herab, seine Hände baumelten nutzlos an den Seiten, und seine Beine zogen ihn immer wieder nach unten.

Gillian weinte, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, den schweren Körper über den Pfahl zu schieben. Es ging nicht.

„Bargen…", wimmerte sie. Hilf mir!"

Bargen legte den Kopf schief und sah zu ihr herab.

Dann sprang er über den Rand der Grube und landete auf allen Vieren neben ihr.

Er stand auf und schob seine dünnen Arme unter Larten Crepsleys Körper.

Mühelos schob er den toten Mann über den Pfahl und legte ihn dann sachte zu Füßen der Schattenkönigin ab.

Er sprang einen Meter zurück und hockte sich hin und sah interessiert zu der Königin, seinen skelettartigen Schädel schräggelegt.

Gillian sah auf Larten herab.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn, und nahm seine kalte, tote Hand.

_Larten_…

Ihr Herz war ganz wund.

„_Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich für dich tun kann_…", flüsterte sie.

„Du bist jetzt an einem guten Ort…"

Sie schluchzte auf.

„Es ist nur…ich wünschte, du wärest bei mir. Ich wünschte…ich kann nicht, ohne dich…ist alles…" Sie hob seine große Pranke und presste ihre Wange dagegen. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir….wünschte, ich hätte mit dir gehen können…Oh, Gott!"

Sie schluchzte auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll, ich brauche dich, brauche dich so sehr, Larten…!"

Bargen kroch dichter an sie heran.

„Lass mich nicht allein…", jammerte Gillian.

"_For Mercutios soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company", _flüsterte Bargen und seine Stimme war brüchig wie Papier.

"Was?", Gillian starrte ihn an. „Was redest du da?"

Bargens Augen glühten in dem Skelettschädel. „Romeo und Julia", sagte er, und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß, was das ist!", zischte Gillian unwirsch. „Aber was soll das heißen?"

Bargen grinste, und hob den Blick zur Decke.

Gillians Blick folgte ihm.

Konnte das sein?

„Nein…", flüsterte sie. „Er ist nicht mehr da. Ich selbst habe ihn ins Licht geleitet…"

Bargen grinste wieder. „_Staying for thine to keep him company_", wiederholte Bargen und sein Blick wanderte an ihr herunter.

Er glotzte auf Gillians Brüste.

Sie verzog zornig die Stirn.

Dann begriff sie, er sah nicht auf ihre Brüste.

Er sah auf das, was sie in ihrer Korsage versteckte.

Hastig fingerte sie die goldene Taschenuhr hervor.

Sie glühte nicht mehr.

Sie stand still.

„Das geht nicht Bargen. Er ist fort", sagte sie.

Bargen zuckte die Schultern.

Doch was, wenn nicht?

Was wäre, wenn…

Gillians Herz begann aufgeregt zu pochen.

Ruckartig sprang sie auf.

Sie starrte auf Larten Crepsleys toten Körper herab.

Mr Tiny hatte gesagt, er könne Larten Crepsley zurückbringen…

Aber das war, bevor seine Seele fortgegangen war. Sie selbst hatte ihn ins Licht geleitet!

Aber was…? Was, wenn er nicht bis ganz zum Ende gegangen war?

Sie hatte ihn nur bis an die Schwelle bringen können, da sie selbst nicht mitgehen konnte.

Was, wenn er nicht darüber hinaus gegangen war, und noch immer auf sie wartete, so wie Bargen behauptete?

Gillian musste sich beeilen!

Sie verschwand in einem Wirbel von Rauch und Luft und Dunkelheit.


	4. Ich bin Dein

** Kapitel 4: "A cry out full of longing"**

Gillian erschien auf der dünnen Linie, die Licht von Dunkelheit trennte.

Sie rannte los, über die weite leere Ebene auf das gleißend helle Licht zu.

Ihre Beine wollten sie nicht schnell genug tragen, der Weg kam ihr unendlich weit vor.

„Larten! Larten!", rief sie und ihre Augen huschten über die Weite in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, ihn irgendwo zu entdecken.

„Larten!", schrie sie und blieb stehen als helles Licht sie umhüllte und unerträglich grell in ihre Augen stach.

Sie ignorierte den Schmerz und zwang sich, weiter die Umgebung abzusuchen und rief dabei immer wieder seinen Namen.

Da glaubte sie einen orangeroten Fleck wahrzunehmen, und stürzte darauf zu.

Larten!

Seine Gestalt schälte sich aus dem Licht, sein wuscheliges Haar umgab ihn wie eine orangerote Sonne und sein roter Mantel brannte wie Feuer.

„Larten!", hauchte Gillian außer Atem.

Es war so hell, sie konnte kaum sein Gesicht sehen. „Was machst du noch hier?"

Er sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden. „Ich wollte sehen, was mit Darren passiert."

Gillian folgte seinem Blick.

Der Boden zu seinen Füßen war durchsichtig wie Glas, und Gillian glaubte den Saal mit den Kerzenleuchtern aus großer Höhe zu erkennen. Doch das Licht strahlte so hell, und im Saal war es so dunkel, dass man kaum etwas sehen konnte.

„Darren lebt, Larten; alles wird gut."

Sie nahm seine Hand. „Du musst weitergehen."

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie traurig an: "Kommst du nicht mit?"

_Staying for thine to keep him company_

"Nein, Larten. Das kann ich nicht."

Er rührte sich nicht.

Er war nicht wegen Darren geblieben.

Nicht nur.

Er war wegen ihr noch hier!

„Larten…?". Sie packte seine Hand fester und zog ihn ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Wenn du nicht willst…dann…also dann kannst du vielleicht mit mir zurückkommen."

Er ließ sich ziehen.

Gillians Herz pochte aufgeregt, und sie zog ihn ein paar weitere Schritte rückwärts mit sich fort, weg von dem gleißend hellen Licht.

Sie tauchten in das Zwielicht ein, und Larten folgte ihr.

Jetzt, wo das Licht nicht mehr in ihre Augen stach, konnte sie auch sein Gesicht sehen.

Er sah sie aus großen hoffnungsvollen Augen an.

„Oh, Larten…willst du das wirklich? Es…es wird wehtun." Sie schluckte. „Mehr, als du ertragen kannst…Ich weiß nicht….ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren wird. Vielleicht… vielleicht verliere ich dich für immer…"

Sie hatten die dünne Linie erreicht, die Licht von Dunkelheit trennte, und sie blieben stehen.

„Larten. Ich kann das nicht von dir verlangen. Es…ist egoistisch."

Larten Crepsleys Seele sah sie aus großen dunklen Augen an.

„Ich bin dein", sagte er fest.

Gillian schluckte.


	5. Vampanezeblood

Kapitel 5: "Vampanezeblood"

Dunkelheit sammelte sich wie Rauch in der Grube aus deren Boden angespitzte Stahlpfähle ragten, als sich Gillian in einem Wirbel von Luft materialisierte.

Bargen, der abgemagerte Vampaneze mit dem Gesicht eines Skeletts hockte neben dem toten Körper Larten Crepsleys und sah interessiert zu der Schattenkönigin auf, als diese sich neben den Leichnam kniete.

Sie zog aus ihrem Decolteè eine Taschenuhr in der Form eines Herzens hervor, und ließ die goldene Kette durch ihre Finger gleiten.

Vorsichtig legte sie sie beiseite.

Dann beugte sie sich über den toten Vampir und begann sein Hemd und seine Weste aufzuknöpfen und den zerfetzten Stoff beiseite zu schieben.

Sie schob die Kleidung beiseite, und erschauerte bei dem Anblick der großen Wunde.

Larten Crepsleys Oberkörper war komplett durchbohrt worden.

Sie biß sich auf die Lippen.

Das konnte nicht funktionieren.

Bei Steve war es anders gewesen, er hatte noch gelebt, war nur wenige Sekunden vom Tod entfernt gewesen.

Larten war nun schon beinahe eine Viertelstunde tot.

Aber Tiny hatte gesagt, er könne ihn zurückholen!

Aber nicht so…grübelte Gillian. Er hatte von den kleinen Leuten gesprochen. Gillian wusste, dass Tiny mit Hilfe der Uhr Seelen auf die Erde zurückbrachte. Aber er gab ihnen einen neuen Körper, einen Körper, den er für sie erschuf.

Und ihre Seelen kamen nicht komplett an, sie waren verkrüppelt und ohne Erinnerung.

Was, wenn Larten das Gleiche widerfuhr?

Auch ein Desmond Tiny konnte eine einmal gestorbene Person – egal, ob Mensch oder Vampir- nicht wieder ins Leben zurückholen.

Steve war noch nicht tot gewesen.

Sie hatte ihm nur mehr Zeit geschenkt.

Wer bist du, dass du an Leben und Tod herumpfuschst?

Deine Aufgabe ist es, die Seelen der Verstorbenen Vampire ins Licht zu geleiten!

Sie sah auf die Uhr.

Ich sollte nicht mit etwas herumspielen, das ich nicht verstehe.

Und schon gar nicht mit etwas, dass Des Tiny erschaffen hatte.

Andererseits…Sie sah zu der getäfelten Decke hoch. Wenn es nur den Hauch einer Chance gab, Larten Crepsley zurückzuholen?

Er wartete…

Sie musste es versuchen!

Aber wie?

Gillian starrte auf den kaputten Körper. Seine Seele war noch da und wartete. Sie hatte die Uhr, sie konnte ihm Zeit schenken. Aber sie brauchte noch etwas. Etwas, das seinen Körper heilen und ihn wieder lebendig machen würde…

Gillian grübelte angestrengt.

Sein Blut.

Sein Blut floß in ihr!

Sie war ganz erfüllt gewesen mit seinem Blut, es enthielt seine Erinnerungen, seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle, wenn auch nur einen Teil davon, aber immerhin… es musste reichen…

Ganz ruhig, Gillian, ermahnte sie sich selbst.

Eins nach dem anderen.

Erst musst du seinen Körper heilen.

„Bargen?"

„Ja, Herrin?"

„Ich brauche Blut." Sie zögerte. "Viel Blut."

Bargen nickte.

Er stand auf, sprang in die Höhe und zog sich dann an seinen dünnen Armen am Rand der Grube hoch.

Gillian schob das Hemd von Larten Crepsley beiseite und zog einen Dolch.

Eins nach dem anderen. Zuerst die Schusswunde.

So vorsichtig wie möglich setzte sie den Dolch an und entfernte die Kugel aus seiner Brust.

Angewidert schleuderte sie sie fort.

Bargen erschien am Rand der Grube. Er hob etwas hoch über seinen Kopf und schleuderte es zu ihr herunter, so dass es klatschend neben ihr aufschlug.

Gillian zuckte zusammen.

Es war Mithras lebloser Körper.

Bargen sprang hinterher.

„Bargen!", schnappte sie. „Nicht dieses Blut!"

Bargen legte den Kopf schief. „Meine Königin wird viel Blut brauchen, für das, was sie vorhat. Viel Blut. Oder gutes Blut." Er klopfte auf Mithras Körper.

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. „Vampanezeblut?", keuchte sie.

Bargen leckte sich über die papierenen Lippen. „Ay. Gutes Blut."

„Nein…", hauchte sie und sah auf Mithras. „Das kann ich nicht machen…"

Bargen war verrückt!

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Konnte sie?

„_Wenn die Umstände es erfordern, soll man nicht wählerisch sein. Ich würde nicht zögern oder mich ekeln, mehrere Tage altes Blut zu trinken. Hauptsache, man bleibt am Leben." _Das hatte Mithras einst zu ihr gesagt. Allerdings hatte er damit gemeint, sein eigenes Leben zu retten.

Er war bereits tot, brauchte sein Blut nicht mehr.

Und sie konnte vielleicht Larten damit retten.

Vampanezeblut?

Bargen hatte vermutlich recht.

Das Blut eines Vampirs- oder Vampanezes- war mit Sicherheit sehr viel potenter, als jedes andere Blut.

Gillian rieb sich über das Gesicht.

Je länger sie wartete, desto mehr verdarb sein Blut, verdarb Larten Crepsleys Körper, riskierte sie alles zu verlieren… sie hatte keine Zeit!

„Erinnere mich daran, seine Seele aufzusuchen, und ins Licht zu führen", sagte sie zu Bargen.

Bargen kicherte.

Sie beugte sich über Mithras.

Verzeih mir, dachte sie.

Dann grub sie ihre Fänge in seinen Hals.

Sein Herz hatte schon lange aufgehört zu schlagen, und sie musste kräftig saugen, um sein Blut aus seinem Körper zu bekommen. Es war noch nicht ganz kalt, ein klein wenig Wärme war noch darin. Aber es schmeckte bereits abgestanden.

Doch früher hatte sie oft abgestandenes Blut getrunken, Blut aus Konserven. Es war nicht schlimm. Es schmeckte sogar ganz gut… es schmeckte sehr…potent!

Tapfer saugte sie so viel sie konnte, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, partout nichts mehr in sich aufnehmen zu können.

Bargen klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände, als Gillian von Mithras abließ.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Danke", hauchte sie, und schloß mit zwei Fingern Mithras Augen.

Dann hockte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, und holte tief Luft.

Sie griff zum Dolch und zog ihn entschlossen über das eigene Handgelenk.

Sie blutete sofort und Gillian hielt ihre Hand über das Loch in Larten Crepsleys Körper und ließ so viel Blut wie möglich hinein laufen.

Sie spuckte auch auf die kleine Schusswunde über seinem Herzen und rieb Blut und Speichel mit den Fingern hinein, wie sie es bei Vancha March gesehen hatte.

Dann rief sie den Lord der Schatten.

Bargen quiekte bei seinem Anblick auf, und floh auf den Rand der Grube, als der riesige Schatten hinter seiner Herrin aufragte und die Grube mit Tinte füllte.

„Halte ihn fest", befahl sie, und der Lord der Schatten beugte sich herab, und drückte Larten Crepsleys Arme und Beine an den Boden.

„_Larten...",_ flüsterte sie. „_Das wird jetzt sehr wehtun. Du musst stark sein. Für mich."_

Mit noch immer blutenden Handgelenken griff sie nach der goldenen Taschenuhr.

Und zog sie auf.


	6. Ressurection machine

**Kapitel 6: "Resurrection machine"**

Gillian drehte hektisch an dem kleinen geriffelten Stecker der goldenen Taschenuhr und betete.

Mit einem kleinen ratternden Surren zog sich das Uhrwerk auf.

Die Uhr wurde heiß in ihrer Hand und glühte auf.

Plötzlich bäumte sich der Körper von Larten Crepsley auf.

Gillian drehte weiter.

Als die Uhr so heiß glühte, dass sie befürchtete, sie würde gleich schmelzen, hörte sie auf.

Der Lord der Schatten drückte Larten Crepsleys Körper unbarmherzig zu Boden, der sich stumm vor Schmerzen wand.

Rasch beugte sich Gillian über ihn, und presste ihr blutendes Handgelenk auf seinen offenstehenden Mund.

Ihr Blut floß seine Kehle herab, aber er schluckte nicht.

Verzweifelt rieb sie mit ihrem anderen Handgelenk über seine schreckliche Wunde, blutete so viel sie konnte in das klaffende Loch in seiner Brust.

Sein Körper wand sich qualvoll.

Noch immer hatte er keinen Laut von sich gegeben.

Warum schrie er nicht?

Oh Gott! Was ist, wenn ich einen Zombie erschaffe?

Da schluckte seine Kehle ihr Blut, und er gab eine Art unterdrücktes Schluchzen von sich.

Rasch presste sie ihr Handgelenk auf seine Lippen, und er begann gierig zu saugen.

Gillian spürte, wie ihr Blut sie verließ.

Trink…dachte sie benebelt, und spürte, wie ihr schwindlig wurde.

Sie sackte auf ihm zusammen.

Ein tiefes Knurren erklang in seiner Brust, und er biß ihr so kräftig in das Handgelenk, dass sein starker Kiefer ihr beinahe die Hand vom Arm getrennt hätte.

Gillian schrie auf.

Der Lord der Schatten grollte, und wollte Larten Crepsley zerdrücken, doch Gillian befahl: NEIN!, und der Lord hielt sich zurück.

Schatten sammelten sich um sie und flüsterten ihr zu. Flüsterten, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sie mehr Blut verlor.

Sie hörte nicht hin.

Sie leckte ihr freies Handgelenk zu, so dass kein weiteres Blut austrat, und schob sich auf Larten nach oben, bis sie nahe an seinem Gesicht war.

Sein Blick war leer und auf irgendetwas in weiter Ferne gerichtet.

„Larten…du musst aufhören!", sprach sie eindringlich auf ihn ein.

Doch er hörte nicht.

Sie war ganz benommen. „Larten…bitte…du wirst mich töten…"

Ihr war schwindlig, sie musste sich dringend hinlegen… sie sackte wieder auf seiner Brust zusammen.

Seine Augen… sie waren so leer…was, wenn er nicht hier war?

„Larten", flehte sie. "Bitte sag etwas…"

Larten Crepsleys Mund saugte noch immer das Blut aus ihr heraus.

Sie musste das Handgelenk jetzt wegziehen, oder er würde sie töten.

Aber er hatte sich so fest in sie verbissen, wie eine Bulldogge… Sie könnte sich nicht befreien, ohne ihre Hand zu verlieren.

Der Lord der Schatten grollte zornig.

„Du musst aufhören…", flüsterte sie mit letzter Kraft.

Da stöhnte Larten Crepsley und löste seinen Kiefer von ihr.

Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch ließ er sie los.

Gillian atmete erleichtert auf und hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab stöhnende Schmerzenslaute von sich.

Hastig schob Gillian sich von ihm herunter und leckte die Schnitte am eigenen Handgelenk zu.

Sie besah sich Lartens Wunden.

Sie hatten begonnen, sich zu schließen!

Sein Körper wand sich in Krämpfen, aber mit jeder Minute wurde das Loch in seiner Brust kleiner und Farbe trat in seine blasse Haut.

Gillian umfasste seine Hand und drückte sie ermunternd.

Irgendwann war das Loch zu, nur eine feuerrote Narbe prangte noch quer über seinem Oberkörper.

Er stöhnte leise, aber hatte aufgehört, sich vor Schmerz zu winden.

„Larten? Sag doch was?", flüsterte Gillian ängstlich.

Was, wenn er nicht er war?

Wenn seine Seele Schaden davon getragen hatte, wenn die Schmerzen zu viel gewesen waren, wenn seine Seele verkrüppelt war?

Ihr Herz klopfte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, und der Durst brannte scharf in ihr.

„Bitte…", flehte sie. "Sag etwas!"

Er leckte sich über die Lippen, und gab ein Geräusch von sich, als versuche er zu sprechen, aber die Stimme gehorchte ihm noch nicht.

„Ver…", krächzte er, und Gillian hielt den Atem an. "Verzeih…mein…schwaches…Herz…"

Gillians Herz überschlug sich holprig.

Ungeduldig bedeutete sie dem Lord der Schatten, er solle Larten Crepsley loslassen und stürzte dann vor, als Crepsley die Augen aufschlug.

„Larten!"

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn.

Er brummte, als ihr Gewicht auf seinen geschundenen Oberkörper drückte, aber sie ignorierte ihn.

Ihre Augen brannten, aber sie hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig.

Ihr Blick huschte zwischen seinen Augen hin und her, sein Blick war trüb.

Er hatte Probleme sie zu fixieren.

„Es ist so hell…", flüsterte er.

Gillian erschrak. „Nein, nicht mehr! Kannst du mich nicht sehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte er.

Sie packte seinen Kopf.

„Sieh mich an, Larten, ich bin hier!"

Seine Augen rollten herum, und versuchten sie zu erfassen.

„Du kannst mich hören, also kannst du mich auch sehen!", behauptete sie. „Na los, versuche es!"

Sein Blick wurde klarer. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Du bist so schön…", murmelte er.

Gillian gab einen Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Weinen.

Sie grub ihre Hände in sein Haar.

„Bist du es wirklich?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Seine Augen nahmen eine dunklere Färbung an, und wurden immer klarer.

Forschend sah er sich um.

„Ich denke schon…", murmelte er.

Gillian lachte leise.

Kraftlos schlang er seine Arme um sie.

„Larten!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals. „Halt mich fest…", murmelte sie.

Seine Arme umschlossen sie etwas fester.

Seine Kraft kehrte langsam zurück.

„Gillian", seufzte er.

„Ja. Ich bin hier."

Sie sah ihn wieder an. Sein Blick war jetzt klar, es war eindeutig Larten Crepsley, der sie aus dem faltigen Gesicht ansah.

Gillian überschüttete sein Gesicht, die Narbe, seinen Mund, seine Nase, seine Augen mit Küssen.

„Gillian", brummte er, als sie ihn so stürmisch abküsste. „Hab Erbarmen."

Er versuchte sich herumzudrehen, und stöhnte auf.

Erschrocken ließ Gillian von ihm ab. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nicht mehr ganz so schlimme…", brummelte er, und Gillian ließ ihn los, damit er sich aufsetzen konnte.

Larten Crepsley besah sich seinen eigenen Bauch, die Narbe, die seinen ganzen Oberkörper zeichnete und betastete das kleine Mal knapp über seinem Herzen.

Gillian betrachtete ihn ebenfalls, und ihr Herz schäumte über vor Glück.

Er lebte!

Er sah zu dem spitzen Pfahl aus Stahl, der blutverschmiert ein paar Schritte neben ihnen aus dem Boden ragte.

Ungläubig betastete er wieder seinen Bauch.

Gillian lächelte verlegen.

Sie sah sich um und fand die kleine goldene Uhr, die heiß glühend auf dem Boden neben ihr lag.

Rasch hob sie sie auf und umfasste sie mit ihrer Hand.

Larten Crepsley beobachtete sie dabei.

Die Uhr pulsierte in ihrer Hand.

„Ich musste es tun…", murmelte sie verlegen. Plötzlich schämte sie sich.

Sie hatte ihn großer Gefahr und großen Schmerzen ausgesetzt. Sie hatte seine unsterbliche Seele riskiert, nur weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, ohne ihn zu sein! Das war egoistisch und dumm gewesen.

„Komm her", sagte Larten Crepsley und winkte sie zu sich heran.

Gillian stürzte sich in seine Arme.

„Du hast es aus Liebe getan", brummte er. „Dem einzigen Grund, den ich akzeptiere."

Sie klammerte sich an ihn.

Larten Crepsley drückte Gillian ganz fest an sich.


	7. Tiny people

**Kapitel 7: "Tiny People"**

Eine warme Sommerbrise strich durch das Gras, raschelte in den Bäumen und die ersten Sterne blinzelten am mitternachtsblauen Firmament.

Unten im Camp des _Cirque du Freak_ beleuchteten bunte Laternen das große Zelt und die vielen verschiedenartigen Zelte und Wohnwagen. Ein großes Lagerfeuer brannte in der Mitte, und Artisten, Jongleure, Akrobaten, Feuerschlucker, Freaks und Bühnenarbeiter saßen im Gras, auf Kisten, auf Bänken und Klappstühlen, brieten Würstchen über dem offenen Feuer, ließen eine Flasche kreisen, und unterhielten sich lachend und schwatzend.

Auf einem nahen Hügel am Waldrand, ging ein Rauschen durch die Bäume und das Gras wurde von einer plötzlich aufkommenden starken Brise zu Boden gedrückt.

Staub und Blütenpollen wirbelten auf, als sich Dunkelheit und Luft zu einer zierlichen schwarzhaarigen Frau in einem mitternachtsblauen Kleid formten.

Die Frau hob das Gesicht zu den Sternen und lächelte über die Sommerbrise, die ihr Haar fliegen ließ.

Sie sah hinab zu dem bunten Treiben im _Cirque du Freak_, und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

Dann machte sie sich auf, den Hügel hinab, hinunter in das Camp.

Als sie an dem kleinen Kassenhäuschen vorbei kam, öffnete sich ganz weit unten eine Klappe, und einer der Kleinen Leute steckte seinen Kopf heraus. Sein Gesicht war verborgen unter einer Kapuze. Als die Frau an ihm vorbei ging, heftete er sich an ihre Fersen.

Gillian ging leichten Schrittes durch das Camp des _Cirque du Freak_ und strebte auf den blauen Wohnwagen des Direktors Hibernius Tall zu. Sie begrüßte jeden, dem sie auf dem Weg begegnete, und manch einer blieb stehen und sah ihr verwundert nach. „Hallo Kristina", sagte Gillian fröhlich zu einer Frau mit einem enormen Gebiss. „Hall…Hallo Gillian", stotterte Kristina Teeth zurück und glotzte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher, was ihr das Aussehen eines Kaninchens verlieh.

Doch nicht alle Darsteller des Cirque waren so überrascht, sie zu sehen, und manche grüßten mit einem Kopfnicken oder einem fröhlichen: "Schön, dich zu sehen."

Sie werden sich schon wieder an mich gewöhnen…, dachte Gillian.

Zu dem Kleinen Mann, der ihr folgte, gesellten sich weitere, und als Gillian den Wohnwagen des Direktors erreichte, waren es bereits sechs.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und fuhr herum.

Die Kleinen Leute zuckten erschrocken zusammen und starrten sie an.

Unter ihren Kapuzen glaubte Gillian grüne Augen glühen zu sehen.

„Was?", zischte sie sie an.

Scheiße, dachte sie. Was mache ich mit denen?

Die Kleinen Leute gaben keine Antwort.

Sie konnten nicht sprechen.

Sie sah sich um, ob jemand in der Nähe war, bevor sie sich herab beugte, und einen kleinen goldenen Gegenstand aus ihrer Korsage hervorzog. Das Metall blinkte auf, als sie sie einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen ließ, dann steckte sie sie wieder sorgfältig weg.

Bei dem Anblick waren die Kleinen Leute begehrlich näher gekommen, und sahen zu ihr auf.

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich bin nicht Des Tiny!", zischte sie. „Tiny ist fort. Doch er wird wiederkommen. Er ist es, mit dem ihr einen Pakt geschlossen habt, nicht mit mir."

Die grünen Augen unter den Kapuzen blinzelten sie an.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann euch nicht helfen, ihr müsst euren Vertrag erfüllen."

Die Kleinen Gestalten krochen dichter an sie heran.

„Haut ab!", zischte Gillian. „Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite."

Sie scheuchte sie mit ihren Händen fort, und ängstlich wichen sie vor ihr zurück, doch als sie nicht gehen wollten, rief Gillian den Lord.

Der _Lord der Schatten_ erhob sich aus dem Boden und ragte düster hinter Gillian auf.

Die Kleinen Leute stoben davon, und erst als sie weg waren, versenkte sich der Schatten wieder im Boden zu Gillians Füßen.

Sie drehte sich um, und wollte an die Tür des blauen Wohnwagens klopfen.

Doch die Tür war bereits offen, und die riesige Gestalt Hibernius Talls ragte daraus hervor.

„Direktor!", keuchte Gillian erschrocken. Wieso musste der Mann immer so plötzlich wie aus dem Boden geschossen auftauchen?

„Guten Abend, Gillian."

Seine Stimme war tief und dunkel. Seine Augen sahen sie forschend an.

„Ich…ich wollte euch sprechen, Direktor Tall." Wie viel hatte er gesehen?

„Gewiß", sagte Tall und machte eine einladende Geste in seinen Wohnwagen. „Aber für dich noch immer Hibernius."

Gillian lächelte verlegen und kletterte die schmale Stiege hoch in den Wagen.

Sie ließ sich auf dem durchgesessenen Sofa nieder, und wunderte sich wie stets, wie der hünenhafte Mr Tall es schaffte, sich so schnell auf so engem Raum hinter seinen Schreibtisch zu bewegen.

Selbst im Sitzen, stieß er fast an die Decke.

„Nun, was kann ich für dich tun, Gillian?", fragte er höflich.

„Ich wollte euch…ähm, dich bitten, mir die Erlaubnis zu erteilen, den _Cirque du Freak_ zu betreten."

Mr Tall schmunzelte. "Du bist mein Gast. Daran hat sich nichts geändert."

„Danke", sagte Gillian erleichtert. „Ich würde aber gerne…ähm, Kommen und Gehen…"

„…wie es dir beliebt", beendete er den Satz, und lächelte wissend. „Jederzeit, jederort."

„Ähm…, ja so ähnlich."

Mr Tall nickte ihr zu. „Gewährt. Aber bitte…", er beugte sich vor "…erschrecke dabei meine Darsteller nicht allzu sehr."

Gillian lachte. „Nein, werde ich nicht."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Und wenn du vielleicht doch einmal auf der Bühne stehen möchtest…"

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn hastig. "Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee."

Mr Tall neigte das Haupt. "Wie du meinst."

Gillian erhob sich.

Da war Hibernius Tall bereits an der Tür und hielt sie ihr auf.

Veblüfft kletterte Gillian die Stiege hinunter.

„Grüße doch bitte meine Neffen von mir", war das letzte, was der Direktor sagte, dann schloß sich die Tür wieder.

Gillian schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was hatte er da gesagt?

Sie schob es beiseite und machte sich leichten Schrittes auf den Weg durch das Camp zu dem mit Kerzenschein erleuchteten roten Zelt.


	8. Miss Shadow

**Kapitel 8: "Miss Shadow"**

Gillian stand vor dem Eingang des roten Zeltes des Vampirs, das einst ihr zuhause gewesen war.

Das schien ihr so lange her, so viel war seither passiert…

Und doch überkam sie sofort ein heimatliches Gefühl.

Sie fasste den roten Vorhang des Eingangs, und befühlte den Stoff, einfach nur, um ihn in ihrer Hand zu spüren. Dann strich sie ihn beiseite und betrat das Zelt.

Im Inneren des Zeltes waren Kerzen entzündet worden, und Gillian ließ den Blick über die durchgesessenen Sessel, den fadenscheinigen Teppich und die Möbel aus dunklem Holz schweifen.

In einem durch einen Vorhang vom Rest des Zeltes abgetrennten Bereich standen zwei Särge, einer aus dunklem, der andere aus hellem Holz.

Gillian setzte sich in den Lieblingssessel Larten Crepsleys und zog die Knie an.

Sie wartete. Als der kleine metallene Gegenstand an ihrer Brust warm wurde und anfing zu pulsieren, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

Er war nahe.

Sekunden später schlug die Plane des Einganges beiseite und der Vampir mit der auffälligen Narbe und dem orangeroten Haarschopf betrat das Zelt, gefolgt von einem jungen Mann mit blauen Augen und kurzer Stoppelfrisur.

„Hallo Gillian", sagte der Junge, und Gillian antwortete ironisch: „Mein Fürst."

Darren Shan konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihr die Zunge herauszustrecken.

Gillian grinste frech, erhob sich, und trat an Larten Crepsley heran.

Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und half ihm aus dem Mantel.

„Gillian, du musst nicht…", brummte er, doch Gillian unterbrach ihn: "Bitte, lass mich."

Sie nahm ihm den alten roten Mantel ab und hängte ihn sorgfältig über einen Haken neben einer Schneiderpuppe mit seinem extravaganten Bühnenoutfit.

Dann ging sie zu einer niedrigen Kommode, öffnete die Türen und sah in den kleinen Kühlschrank.

„Es ist noch nichts da", sagte Larten Crepsley.

Gillian schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und schob die Tür des leeren Kühlschranks wieder zu.

„Abgesehen davon bin ich satt für die nächsten Monate, von der Portion, die du mir verabreicht hast…"

Gillian biß sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Boden. Es war erst wenige Tage her, dass sie Larten Crepsley mit ihren eigenen Blut – und dem von Mithras, das sie kurz zuvor getrunken hatte - getränkt hatte, um seine schweren Wunden zu heilen.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie interessiert. „Hast du nicht sehr viel verbraucht, für das…", sie zeigte auf seinen Bauch.

„Doch. Aber dennoch. Ich bin weit davon entfernt… durstig zu sein."

Er sah sie an.

Ihre Augen glänzten tief rot. „Und du hast auch nichts nötig, wie ich sehe."

Gillian wich seinem Blick aus.

Larten Crepsley wandte sich von ihr ab, und setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein.

„Öhm…ich möchte dir was zeigen", sagte Darren und Gillian war froh, ihm in den hinteren Teil des Zeltes folgen zu können.

Dort stand auf einem niedrigen Tisch ein kleiner hölzerner Käfig. Darren hob ihn hoch und präsentierte ihn stolz.

Hinter den Gitterstäben hockte eine riesige graue Spinne.

„Scheußlich!", entfuhr es Gillian.

Darren grinste. „Das ist Miss Shadow. Seba Nile hat sie uns geschickt."

„Du…", Gillian blieb der Mund offen. „Du fast das Vieh nach mir benannt?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", grinste er scheinheilig. „Sie ist Madam Octas Tochter."

Gillian warf einen aufmerksameren Blick in den Käfig.

„Seba nennt die Nachkommen von Madam Octa und den aus Vampire Mountain stammenden Ba'Halens Spinnen "Ba'Shan's", nach mir", sagte er stolz. "Ich wollte diese hier Onkel Crepsley nennen, aber dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist…"

Nebenan grunzte Larten Crepsley missbilligend.

Gillian unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Sie ist widerlich, aber ich fühle mich geehrt."

Darren lachte ebenfalls.

Er stellte den Käfig wieder auf den niedrigen Tisch.

„Aber was willst du mit ihr, Darren? Du bist ein Fürst. Gehst du nicht zurück nach Vampire Mountain?"

Darren kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich werde wohl abdanken…"

Gillian legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Der jüngste Fürst der Geschichte dankt ab? Du bist wahrhaftig ein Abkömmling Lartens."

„Danke", sagte Darren schlicht.

Er sah zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrmeister. „Ich lasse euch dann mal allein."

Gillian sah ihm nach, wie er das Zelt verließ.

Sie wartete, bis der Vorhang wieder vor den Eingang gerutscht war, dann ging sie hinüber und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Larten Crepsley.

„Ist Vancha March bereits in Vampire Mountain?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Er hat einen recht lückenhaften Bericht über die Ereignisse in den Katakomben der Vampaneze abgegeben. Vor allem aber konnte er den Fürsten eine Frage nicht beantworten: Lebt der Lord der Vampaneze, oder nicht?"

Gillian seufzte. „Er lebt, Larten. Aber er ist nicht euer Feind."

„Es ist Steve Leopard, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich ist er es", seufzte sie. „Wenn die Fürsten bereit dazu sind, werden wir verhandeln. Wir werden neue Regeln aufstellen. Bis dahin ist Waffenstillstand."

„Das werden sie nicht gerne hören…"

„Sie müssen! Ich dulde keinen Krieg der Narben!" Ihre Augen funkelten. „Vampire und Vampaneze sind keine Feinde. Mr Tiny ist unser Feind! Er hat das alles angezettelt. Du weißt das, Larten", sagte sie eindringlich.

Er fuhr sich über die Narben an seinem Bauch. „Ja, ich weiß…Ich verstehe nur nicht, was er sich davon versprach."

„Er wollte den _Lord der Schatten_. Er sammelt Seelen, und mit seiner Hilfe hätte er im Krieg der Narben in kürzester Zeit hunderte, tausende in den Tod getrieben. Ich weiß es, ich bin _Cailleach_, ich geleite die Seelen verstorbener Vampire ins Jenseits."

Larten Crepsley blickte mit einem Ausdruck auf seine ehemalige Schülerin, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

Sie griff in ihren Ausschnitt und zog die kleine Uhr an der Goldkette hervor.

Sie pulsierte ruhig im Rhythmus von Larten Crepsleys Herz.

„Ich hätte sie nie benutzen dürfen…", murmelte Gillian.

Mr Crepsley rutschte unruhig in seinem Sessel. "Nun…mir ist es lieber, dass du sie hast als Mr Tiny."

Gillian nickte. „Ja, mir natürlich auch."

Sie sah ihn an. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, sie dir zu geben…"

Larten Crepsley keuchte erschrocken.

Gillian sah ihn ängstlich an. „Bei mir ist sie nicht gut aufgehoben…ich habe sie zweimal benutzt, Larten. Zwei Mal!"

Crepsley starrte sie alarmiert an.

„Ich habs dir nicht gleich sagen können, aber Steve…" Gillian verhaspelte sich und atmete unruhig.

Die Uhr in ihrer Hand pulsierte schneller.

„…Steve war so schwer verletzt, er wäre gestorben…ich habe das nicht ertragen…"

Tränen traten ihr wieder in die Augen, bei dem Gedanken an den Moment.

„…ich hab….ich hab…"

Larten Crepsley beugte sich vor, und zog sie in seine Arme.

Sie schluchzte auf und kroch auf seinen Schoß.

Sie barg die pochende Uhr dicht an ihrer Brust, und lauschte dem Echo des Herzschlags in der Brust des Mannes. Sie beruhigte sich sofort.

Larten Crepsley strich ihr über das seidenglatte Haar.

„Du liebst ihn also?"

„Ja", flüsterte Gillian. "Sehr."

Crepsley schwieg.

„Dann vertraue ich darauf, dass er uns keine Schwierigkeiten machen wird", sagte er schließlich.

Gillian sah zu ihm auf.

Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt, vor diesem Moment.

Angst davor, wie er reagieren würde.

Larten Crepsleys Gesicht verriet nichts, von dem, was er dachte oder fühlte.

Doch sie kannte ihn zu gut.

„Larten, ich…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag nichts." Er zog ihr Gesicht zu sich heran, und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Gillian schloß die Augen.

„Ich brauche dich, Larten. Wir beide brauchen dich."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hattest Recht. Du hast immer Recht. In Allem!"

Sie drückte die heiß pulsierende Uhr an seine Brust. "Deswegen sollst du sie ja nehmen."

Er knurrte und bewegte sich unruhig unter der Berührung mit der Uhr.

„Sieh mich an! Sieh in meine Augen!"

Larten Crepsley runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte sie?

„Sie sind wieder rot, Larten. Ich habe wieder getötet."

Er mied ihren Blick.

„Es ist wie eine Sucht. Wenn man damit einmal angefangen hat… es macht einen so viel stärker…ich… ich muß dir das nicht erklären, du weißt es."

Sie suchte seinen Blick und er sah sie wieder an.

„Du musst mir helfen. Du musst mir beibringen so stark zu sein, wie du!"

Er sah sie bewegt an. „Aber ich verstehe das nicht, Gillian. Ich denke, du bist _Cailleach_."

Gillian verzog das Gesicht. „Ja. Und nein. Es ist nicht so, dass ich als sie geboren wäre, oder so was."

Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„_Cailleach_ ist mehr ein Titel, denn eine Person. Ein Titel verbunden mit einer Aufgabe. Die Schattentänzer haben danach gestrebt, Cailleach zu werden. Die wenigsten haben es geschafft. Der letzte der Schattentänzer… er hatte zumindest schon den _Lord der Schatten_ an sich gebunden. Aber er hat die letzte Stufe nicht verstanden. Er hat die Ebene von Licht und Dunkelheit nicht erreicht. Es…erfordert ein Opfer."

Gillian hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. "Ich glaube Mr Tiny hat die letzte Cailleach vernichtet, und es hat viele Jahrhunderte lang keine mehr gegeben."

„Bis zu dir", sagte Larten.

„Ja, bis zu mir", sagte Gillian unwirsch. „Aber ich bin auch Gillian. Und mein Körper ist der eines Vampirs. Oder Vampaneze, wenn du willst. Jedenfalls ein bluttrinkendes Geschöpf der Nacht."

Sie sah Larten an. „Das war nicht vorgesehen. Schattentänzer und Vampire waren Feinde."

Er grübelte ebenfalls. „Aber wenn Cailleach die Seelen der toten Vampire geleitet, und Schattentänzer so werden wollten, wie sie… dann verstehe ich nicht wieso sie Vampire jagten und vernichteten."

„Ich glaube…", sie zögerte. "Ich glaube, weil sie annahmen, Vampire seien böse Geschöpfe. Wenn sie sie töteten, konnten sie ihre Seele läutern."

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich ängstlich. „Ich will diese Aufgabe nicht, Larten. Und ich will die Uhr nicht."

Larten Crepsley gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich.

Sie fummelte die Taschenuhr hervor und wollte sie ihm geben, doch Larten Crepsleys schloß mit seiner rauen Pranke ihre Hand darum.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Gillian, du musst sie behalten."

Er drückte ihre Hand gegen ihre Brust.

Die Uhr pulsierte.

„Du trägst jetzt die Verantwortung dafür. Und ich weiß, bei dir ist sie bestens aufgehoben."

Gillian schluckte tapfer.

Sie begriff, er würde sie nicht nehmen.

Und sie würde sie niemand anderem geben.

Also steckte sie sie wieder in ihre Korsage, wo sie warm an ihrem Herzen ruhte.

Larten Crepsley wischte ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich werde sie nie wieder verwenden", versprach sie.

„Das hoffe ich. Allerdings werde ich dir darauf keinen Schwur abnehmen."

Seine Hand lag noch immer an ihrer Wange.

Sie sah ihn an. „Wirst du mir dennoch helfen?", fragte sie. „Helfen, nicht mehr zu töten?"

Er betrachtete den roten Glanz in ihren Augen.

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor", brummte er. „Ich kann meine Schülerin doch nicht so rumlaufen lassen."

Gillian lachte erleichtert auf. „Dann bin ich also wieder deine Studentin?"

Er grunzte.

Gillian biss sich verführerisch auf die Unterlippe.

Sie rutschte von seinem Schoß, und kniete sich zu seinen Füßen.

Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. „Ich glaube, meine Ausbildung ist noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen. Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig bei euch in die Lehre gehen, Master Crepsley. Sagen wir, so an die fünfzig Jahre?"

Larten brummte. „Ich bestimme den Zeitpunkt", sagte er. Seine Augen funkelten.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Gillian und küsste seinen Handrücken.

Sie richtete sich auf ihren Knien auf, und war nun mit ihrem Gesicht fast auf der Höhe von seinem.

Sie fuhr ihm mit den Händen an dem glatten Stoff seines schwarzen Hemdes hoch und zog ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich.

Ihre Lippen näherten sich seinen, und sie wollte ihn küssen, doch er wich ihr aus.

Traurig sah sie ihn an.

„Larten… du musst mir aber etwas versprechen."

Er knurrte.

„Du musst die Zeit, die dir gegeben wurde, genießen."

Er sah sie aus dunklen Augen an.

Sie näherte sich wieder seinem Gesicht. „_Es wäre schrecklich, wenn du noch immer glauben würdest, das Leben sei sinnlos_…", flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen.

Gillian küsste ihn ganz sanft, und der Vampir öffnete zögerlich den Mund und kam ihr entgegen.

Als sie spürte, wie er ihren Kuss erwiderte, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihr aus.

Es tat so gut, ihm so nah zu sein.

Sie hatte Angst, ihn zu überfordern, deswegen löste sie sich mit leichtem Bedauern wieder von ihm, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Larten Crepsley holte tief Luft.

Seine Augen ruhten warm auf ihr. Er zog sie wieder auf seinen Schoß.

Gillian lächelte und fuhr ihm durch das wuschelige Haar.

„Bleibst du hier?", fragte er, doch Gillian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

Gillian kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Es war wohl besser ehrlich zu sein. „Nach Paris."

Larten verzog das Gesicht. „Die Stadt der Liebe, ich verstehe…"

Er wich ihrer Hand in seinem Haar aus.

„Ich habe es ihm versprochen. Außerdem freue ich mich darauf. Mach mir das nicht kaputt."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Larten, das mit ihm, das ist anders…"

„Schon gut", unterbrach er sie. „Ich habe es kapiert, du liebst ihn."

Gillians Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

„Ja. Du musst das akzeptieren."

Er stöhnte gequält.

Gillian traten Tränen in die Augen. „Ich werde ihm nie so nahe stehen, wie ich dir stehe, Larten, er ist es der Grund zur Eifersucht hat!"

Der Vampir sah sie an. „Er ist eifersüchtig auf mich?"

Gillian lachte: "Darum hat er dich erschossen!"

Larten verzog das Gesicht und unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand an seine Brust.

Gillian legte ihre Hand darüber.

„Larten. Ich gehöre dir. Wenn du es wirklich willst… dann verlasse ich ihn", sagte sie fest.

Larten Crepsley schluckte. Er sah seiner Schülerin in die Augen. „Bist du glücklich, wenn du bei ihm bist?", fragte er.

Gillian nickte. „Ja…", hauchte sie.

Er zog sie zu sich heran, und umarmte sie fest.

Auch wenn es ihm wehtat, er wusste, er konnte ihr nicht geben, was Steve Leopard ihr gab.

Dafür war er nicht bereit.

Er seufzte. „Dann bin ich der Letzte, der ihn dir wegnehmen will."

Gillian vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte sie.

Der Vampir schluckte.

„Er wird dich auch brauchen, Larten. Er braucht jemanden, der ihm hilft, zu widerstehen…"

Larten Crepsley ächzte.

Sie verlangte zu viel.

Gillian bemerkte es, und sah schnell zu ihm auf. „Aber erst einmal muß ich es lernen. Er… ist noch nicht soweit."

„Gillian…ist er…ist er wirklich Tinys Sohn?"

Gillian erschrak. Woher wusste er das?

Crepsley knurrte. "Lüge mich nicht an, ich habe zu viel Blut von dir in mir."

Gillians Herz klopfte. „Ja. Er ist Tinys Sohn."

Mr Crepsley verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„Er ist nicht böse, Larten!", rief sie rasch. „Ich kenne ihn, er ist nur… sie haben ihn manipuliert. Was er braucht ist eine starke Hand, und jemanden, der ihn liebt, jemanden, der an ihn glaubt… genau…genau wie ich. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich", schloß sie.

Larten sah sie aufmerksam an. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich weiß, denn wenn er böse wäre, wäre Darren es auch."

Gillian glotzte ihn an. „Darren…?"

„Ist Desmond Tinys Sohn."

„Aber…aber wie. Dann sind Darren und Steve…?"

„Halbbrüder."

Das musste Gillian ersteinmal verdauen.

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Ich habe ihn angezapft und zu einem vollwertigen Vampir gemacht. Ich sollte so etwas wissen."

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen. „Lüg mich nicht an, Larten. Ich kenne dich zu gut."

Larten seufzte.

Jetzt war es an Gillian zu knurren. "Beim Anzapfen bekommst du nur eine ganz kleine Menge von ihm mit… er ist es, der dein Blut getrunken hat, nicht umgekehrt. Also? Wer hat es dir gesagt?"

„Hibernius."

„Hibernius Tall?"

„Ja. Er ist Des Tinys Bruder."

„WAAS?"

Gillian wollte aufspringen.

Hinter ihr erhob sich der Lord der Schatten. Doch Larten Crepsley hielt sie fest. „Beruhige dich! Er ist nicht böse. Er hat Kräfte, aber er nutzt sie nicht so, wie Tiny. Ich kenne Tall schon lange. Er steht auf unserer Seite."

Gillian kroch ein Schauder über den Rücken.

Doch sie vertraute Lartens Urteil.

Sie befahl dem Lord der Schatten nachzusehen, ob jemand sie von draußen belauschte.

Immerhin befanden sie sich nur in einem Zelt.

Und die Kleinen Leute waren im Camp.

Der _Lord der Schatten_ verzog sich.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

„Weiß Darren es?"

Larten schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, es ihm zu sagen."

„Ja…vielleicht ist das besser so."

„Aber Leopard? Er weiß es?"

„Ja. Tiny hat es ihm gesagt. Es…macht ihm Angst."

Larten nickte verständnisvoll.

„Du…willst dich wirklich um diesen Jungen kümmern?"

Gillian sah ihn an. „Ja."

„Dann gib ihm alle Liebe, die du hast."

Gillian lächelte. „Das kann ich nicht. Das meißte gehört dir", sagte sie und grinste.

Larten Crepsley wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Antwort gefiel ihm.

Ein Lächeln huschte um seine Lippen und seine Augen funkelten.

Er räusperte sich. „Es ist schon spät. Die Sonne geht bald auf."

Er schob Gillian von seinem Schoß und erhob sich.

Sie packte seine Hand, und zog ihn zu seinem Sarg.

Er schmunzelte. „Mußt du nicht los?"

„Nein", sagte sie und lächelte verführerisch. Sie hob den Deckel des Sarges.

Der Vampir kletterte hinein, und Gillian kroch zu ihm.

Sie rollte sich auf ihm zusammen und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich bleibe bei euch, bis ihr schlaft, Master Crepsley."

Er freute sich mehr, als er zugeben wollte, zog den Deckel des Sarges zu, und hielt seine zurückgekehrte Schülerin im Arm, bis die Sonne am Horizont aufging und er in einen totenähnlichen Schlaf verfiel.


	9. Paris

**Kapitel 9: "Paris"**

Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit erschien auf der dünnen Linie, die Licht von Schatten trennte.

Sie lächelte.

Diese Art zu reisen gefiel ihr.

Aber sie hoffte, dass das, was sie jetzt vor hatte, auch funktionierte.

Immerhin war der Ort an dem sie wollte, weit weg, und sie hatte das noch nie mit einem Ort probiert, an dem sie vorher noch nicht gewesen war.

Sie zog die kleine goldene Taschenuhr hervor, die weder glühte noch tickte.

Sie schloß die Augen und dachte an Steve…

Steve Leopard, dem Lord der Vampaneze, der Junge, der ihr ihr Herz gestohlen hatte, und von dem sie noch vor ein paar Tagen dachte, er müsse sterben und sie stünde vor der schweren Aufgabe, dabei tatenlos zuzusehen; zuzusehen, wie er im Sterben lag, wie sein Körper sich wand, und er Schmerzen litt…und das unglaubliche Glücksgefühl, als sein Herz wieder schlug, er die Augen wieder öffnete und sie ansah…

Die goldene Taschenuhr glühte sanft auf, und begann zu pulsieren.

Gillian lächelte versonnen.

So ruhig und gleichmäßig wie sein Herzschlag war, schlief er wohl noch…

Gillian steckte die Uhr vorsichtig zurück in ihre Korsage, wo sie warm nah an ihrem Herzen ruhte, und sah zu Boden.

Die glatte Fläche unter ihren Füßen wurde durchsichtig wie Glas und Gillian sah aus großer Höhe hinab auf ein verwinkeltes Durcheinander von Dächern und Strassen und Häusern.

Sie kniete sich hin, und sah hinab und die Sicht zoomte sich heran, wie ein Kartenausschnitt bis sie genau über einem Balkon mit einem schmiedeeisernen Geländer eines von Jasmin überwucherten Stadthauses schwebte.

Da will ich hin, lächelte Gillian, und löste sich auf wie Tinte in Wasser.

Gillian erschien auf dem Balkon hoch über dem Viertel Montmartre und blickte versonnen auf das blinkende, glitzernde Lichtermeer von Paris.

Die Luft roch stark nach Jasmin und eine warme Sommerbrise erfasste ihr Haar und wehte es herum, dass es sie umspülte, als läge sie in Wasser.

Alles hier war anders, die Luft, die Häuser, die Strassen, die Autos und es tat gut, das Gefühl zu haben, weit weit fort zu sein…fern von all dem, was Geschehen war.

Gillian atmete mit einem langen Seufzer aus, und die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage, ja Wochen, fiel von ihr ab.

Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben Urlaub gemacht, dachte sie.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Paris ist ein guter Ort, um damit anzufangen.

Eine Hand legte sie auf das schmiedeeiserne Geländer vor ihr, die andere kam auf dem leise pochenden Gegenstand über ihrem Herzen zu ruhen.

Er schlief noch und sie wollte ihn nicht stören.

Andererseits sehnte sie sich auch danach, ihn zu sehen.

Sie hatte seither noch nicht richtig mit ihm sprechen können.

Sie riß sich vom Anblick der Stadt unter ihr los, stieß sich vom Geländer ab und betrat die kleine Wohnung durch die offene Balkontür.

Das Schlafzimmer grenzte an die kleine plüschig eingerichtete Wohnstube, die Fenster waren gegen die Sonne am Tag fest verschlossen worden.

Gillian huschte hinüber zu den Fenstern und zog leise die Rollläden hoch.

Das Licht der Stadt reichte aus, dass Gillian im Dunkeln die Gestalt erkennen konnte, die zur Seite gerollt in dem großen behaglich aussehenden Bett lag.

Steve Leopards Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Gillian trat ans Bett und betrachtete ihn eine Weile.

Im Schlaf sah er so friedlich aus, so fern von Schmerzen und Sorgen und Kampf.

Er sah aus, als könne er keiner Fliege ein Leid tun.

Und doch tötete dieser Junge regelmäßig Menschen, um seinen Blutdurst zu stillen.

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte Gillian erschossen, anstelle von Larten Crepsley, er hatte die Vampaneze in einem gnadenlosen Kampf gegen die Vampire angeführt, einen hinterhältigen Angriff auf Vampire Mountain geplant, und nicht zuletzt hasste er Darren Shan so sehr, dass er ihn unbedingt hatte in den Tod reißen wollen, auch wenn er selbst dabei mit drauf ging…

Gillian schlüpfte aus ihren Stiefeln, und kroch neben dem Lord der Vampaneze unter die Bettdecke.

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sie schläfrig an.

„Hi", sagte Gillian.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Hi Baby."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Wie war der Flug?"

Er richtete sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und verzog das Gesicht. „Furchtbar. Achtzehn Stunden in einem Sarg."

Gillian lachte leise. „Ich liege gerne in einem Sarg. Und ich habe schon weitaus längere Zeit in einem verbracht."

Steve grinste. "Ich ziehe ein großes, weiches Bett vor." Er breitete einladend seinen Arm aus. "Eines mit dir darin."

Gillian lächelte und rutschte an ihn heran.

Sie legte sich auf seinen Arm und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Hast du dir schon die Stadt angesehen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, es ist noch nicht lange dunkel, und ich wollte auf dich warten." Er sah sie forschend an. „Wo warst du?"

Gillian zögerte.

„Du warst bei IHM", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

Gillian schwieg.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut.

Er schob sie von sich herunter.

Gillian setzte sich auf.

Es war besser, gar nicht erst mit dem Lügen anzufangen.  
„Ja, ich war bei Larten Crepsley."

Steve schnaubte angewidert.

„Wir hatten viel zu besprechen…"

„Besprechen?", sagte er höhnisch.

Schnell sagte Gillian: "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du mit den Vampirfürsten verhandeln wirst. Das es keine weiteren Kämpfe geben wird. Das niemand gewonnen hat, und dass jetzt die Regeln ausgehandelt werden…"

„Regeln?", fragte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was für Regeln?"

„Regeln damit Vampire und Vampaneze in Zukunft miteinander auskommen und einander in Ruhe lassen."

„Zum Beispiel?" Er kreuzte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Zum Beispiel, dass niemand einen anderen Bluttrinker töten darf, egal ob Vampir oder Vampaneze. Alle müssen sich daran halten. Ich werde es merken, wenn jemand stirbt."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Außerdem Regel Nummer zwei: Die Menschen dürfen nichts von uns erfahren."

Sie sah ihn trotzig an.

„Ist das alles?", fragte er mit leiser Ironie in der Stimme.

„Mehr hab ich mir noch nicht überlegt…", murmelte Gillian etwas verlegen.

„Und du glaubst, dass die Vampire darauf eingehen werden?"

„Sie müssen. Und du musst dafür sorgen, dass die Vampaneze sich auch daran halten."

„Ich muß gar nichts, Gillian!"

„Gut…vielleicht nicht", lenkte Gillian ein. „Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Als ob du Wert auf meine Meinung legen würdest… du hast dir mit Crepsley doch schon alles zurecht gelegt!", fuhr er auf.

„Larten hat damit nichts zu tun…"

„Larten!", höhnte er. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hast du ihn geküsst?"

Gillian biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

Jetzt wurde es schwierig.

„Steve…"

Sie zögerte zu lange mit der Antwort, sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut.

Er schnaubte verächtlich, und sprang auf.

„Steve warte!" Gillian beeilte sich, vom Bett zu rutschen und schnappte nach seinem Handgelenk.

Er schlug ihre Hand fort, und lief zur Tür.

Sie setzte hinterher.

Hastig langte sie erneut nach seinem Arm, und hielt ihn fest.

Sie zog ihn herum und warf ihn so heftig gegen die Wand, dass diese erzitterte, und beinahe ein Bilderrahmen mit Blumenaquarellen heruntergefallen wäre.

Steve knurrte, doch Gillian drückte seine Schultern gegen die Wand, so dass er sich nicht rühren konnte und sie ansehen musste.

Sie war stark.

„Ja, ich habe ihn geküsst", fauchte sie. „Aber nicht so! Nicht so, wie ich dich küsse."

Er knurrte wieder, und wand sich unter ihrem Griff.

„Steve, er war tot! Du hast ihn erschossen!"

Seine violetten Augen flammten vor Zorn. „Und jetzt hasst du mich!"

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Steve! Ich habe dich nie gehasst. Selbst…selbst dann nicht."

Er sah sie nicht so an, als könne er ihr glauben.

Er packte ihre Hüften und wollte sie von sich fortschieben.

„Steve… Mr Tiny wollte, dass ich dich töte!", rief sie verzweifelt.

Er stutzte.

Schnell fuhr Gillian fort: "Er wollte, dass ich dich hasse, er wollte, dass ich dich töte und in meinem Hass auf dich, den Lord der Schatten freisetze."

Er öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen soll.

Gillian nahm den Druck von seinen Schultern.

„Aber Tinys Plan ist nicht aufgegangen, ich konnte dich nicht hassen. Ich habe dich nie gehasst. Im Gegenteil…"

Ihre Stimme wurde leiser.

„Auch nicht, als ich Crepsley…?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war schlimm. Sehr schlimm sogar. Ich dachte…ich dachte, ich habe ihn für immer verloren. Es… es war entsetzlich."

Sie holte Luft.

„Aber ich verstehe, warum du es getan hast, und ich an deiner Stelle hätte vielleicht dasselbe…" Sie verstummte.

Steve sah sie an.

Ihre Hände legten sich um seinen Nacken.

„Ich konnte dich nicht töten, ich wollte es nicht. Ich habe dem Lord der Schatten widerstanden. Dabei besteht er aus purem Hass. Das war…ich kann das nicht beschreiben, ich habe gehasst…sehr sogar…aber es war nicht mein Hass, es war… ER."

Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand begannen sanft die glatte Haut an seinem Hals zu streicheln.

„Es hätte mich getötet. Ich wäre innerlich dabei zerrissen worden…"

„Hast du deswegen geblutet?", fragte er. „Der Lord der Schatten hat dir das angetan?"

Gillian nickte.

Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

„Aber…wie bist du ihm dann entkommen?", fragte er.

Gillian seufzte. „Ich habe mich in die Grube hinabgestürzt."

Steve glotzte sie an.

Gillians Stimme war belegt, als sie fortfuhr: „Ich wollte nicht mehr leben, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Wenn ich die Wahl hatte, dich zu töten, oder mich selbst..."

Ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Auf diese Weise wärest du vielleicht gerettet worden…" Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Er zog sie an sich. „Aber… aber wie kommt es, dass du noch lebst?"

„Der Lord hat mich gerettet."

Sie hob den Kopf. „Als ich mich opferte, hat der Lord mich auf die andere Seite gebracht… weil das das Gegenteil von ihm war…erst der Schatten zeigt das Licht." Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Zumindest glaube ich, dass es so gewesen ist. Ganz verstehe ich das auch nicht. Aber der Schatten ist aus mir raus, und ich konnte zurückkehren. Weil…weil ich zur Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit wurde."

Das klang alles ziemlich verrückt, aber Steve hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

Schließlich war es verrückt genug, dass er noch hier war und atmete.

„Aber wann war das…?", fragte er verwirrt. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du in die Grube gestürzt wärest…"

„Tiny hat die Zeit angehalten. Er hat auf mich gewartet, dass ich zurückkehre und dann hat er mich gezwungen zuzusehen, wie du mit Darren kämpfst. Ich durfte nicht eingreifen, und musste zusehen, wie du stirbst. Das war… das war furchtbar." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich bei dem Gedanken daran.

Steve schluckte ebenfalls.

Gillian schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals.

„Aber ich bin nicht gestorben. Du hast mich gerettet."

„Ja…", hauchte sie. "Ich konnte dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich hätte gemusst, ich sollte…aber ich konnte es nicht."

Er drückte sie an sich.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Verstehst du jetzt, wie viel du mir bedeutest?"

Seine Augen wurden feucht.

„Ich…ich hab dich nicht verdient", murmelte er.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war nicht so stark, wie du. Ich wollte dich töten." Er schluckte. "Ich habe dich gehasst, und ich hatte keinen Lord der Schatten in mir…"

„Nein, Steve, du hast mich nicht gehasst…", hauchte sie, doch seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Doch habe ich!", rief er. „Ich wollte dich erschießen, nicht Crepsley!"

Gillian zuckte zusammen bei dem Klang seiner Stimme.

Seine Lippen zitterten.

„Nein, nein, das stimmt nicht…" Sie küsste seine Wange, über die jetzt Tränen herabliefen. „Das wolltest du nie…"

„Doch, Gillian", sagte er und ein harter Ausdruck trat in sein tränenbeschmiertes Gesicht. „Ich hätte es fast gemacht."

Gillian erinnerte sich an den Hass in seinen Augen, kurz bevor er die Waffe auf Crepsley herum geschwenkt hatte.

„Ich bin böse", zischte er.

Sie packte seinen Nacken, und sah ihm fest in die Augen: "Du bist nicht böse."

Er verzog den Mund. „Wie kannst du das sagen, du hast mein Blut getrunken, du weißt, das ich Des Tinys Sohn bin…"

„Scheiß auf Tiny!", schrie sie. „Unsere Mütter waren Huren und unsere Väter Bastarde! Fick sie doch alle! Wir brauchen sie nicht!"

Steve erschrak über die Heftigkeit ihrer Worte. Ihre Hand krallte sich in seinen Nacken, ihre Fingernägel kratzten ihn schmerzhaft dabei.

„Wir brauchen sie nicht", wiederholte sie. "Du bist nicht Tiny."

Steve Leopard sah sie aus brennenden Augen an. Er wollte ihr so gerne glauben.

„Aber er ist mein Vater…", hob er an, doch auf Gillians Stirn erschien eine zornige Falte.  
„Du hast keinen Vater! Und ich auch nicht!"

Er wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen von der Wange.

Ihr Gesicht war zornverzerrt, und es machte ihm Angst.

„Gillian…? Du hast mir nie erzählt, was mit deinem Vater…"

Ihre Finger krallten sich fester in seinen Nacken.

Doch er fuhr fort: "Murlough hat damals deine Mutter gefunden, aber deinen Vater konnte er nicht ausfindig machen…"

„Weil es ihn nicht gibt", knurrte sie, und fletschte die Zähne.

Ihre Augen glühten rot.

„Du…weißt etwas über ihn, oder?"

Ein gequälter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, und blickte zu Boden.

„Steve… das…willst du nicht hören, glaub mir."

Er schluckte. „Warum nicht, Gillian? Mir kannst du es sagen."

Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Er sah, wie sie mit sich kämpfte.

„Du…du musst versprechen…mich nicht abstoßend zu finden….", flüsterte sie.

Steve sah Gillian verdutzt an. „Abstoßend?" Er lachte leise. „Ich könnte dich nie abstoßend finden!"

Sie klammerte sich an ihn.

Er streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken.

Gillian war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, es ihm zu sagen, und der Angst davor, dass er sie dann mit anderen Augen sehen würde.

Sie hatte das noch nicht einmal Larten Crepsley sagen können.

„Sie…", sagte sie leise und stockend. „Sie haben…meine Mutter… vergewaltigt…", flüsterte sie an seiner Schulter. „Bei einer Art…schwarzen Messe…"

Ihre Stimme war tränenerstickt.

Steve lief ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken.

„Ich…weiß nicht…wer…von ihnen…mein Vater…ist", fuhr sie gepresst fort. „Es waren mehrere Männer…hintereinander…in derselben Nacht. Sie war siebzehn."

„Oh, Gillian….", hauchte Steve.

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch. In ihrem Gesicht stand pure Abscheu.

„Ich sagte doch, du willst das nicht hören!", rief sie. „Jetzt findest du mich abstoßend!"

Tränen schossen ihr aus den Augen, und sie drehte sich weg und wollte davonlaufen.

Steve hielt sie fest.

„Nein, das finde ich nicht! Niemals!", rief er hastig und zog sie zu sich.

Sie wehrte sich, doch er schlang seine Arme um sie, und wiegte sie tröstend. „Ssschhh…das tue ich nicht… du bist nicht abstoßend. Du bist wunderschön. Scheiß auf unsere Väter!"

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Er fuhr ihr durchs Haar.

Sie klammerte sich an ihn.

„Scheiß auf sie…", murmelte er an ihrem Haar.

Gillian beruhigte sich, als er sie so hielt.

„Steve…? Ich habe Tiny getötet", sagte sie nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Du…?"

„Ich habe ihn getötet, und er kann nicht wiederkommen. Vorerst nicht."

Steve sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

Gillian sah zu ihm auf. „Du musst keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben."

Steve schluckte.

„Außerdem…", murmelte sie und beugte sich mit den Lippen zu seinem Hals "… habe ich dein Blut getrunken. Es ist nicht böse. Es schmeckt köstlich."

Steve spürte ein Prickeln, als ihre Lippen seinen Hals an einer empfindlichen Stelle berührten.

„Ah", eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr ihn, und er kringelte sich.

Gillians Kopf folgte ihm, und ihre Lippen suchten die Stelle wieder, die in ihm eben eine solche Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte.

Seine Hände wanderten an ihren Hüften herab.

Gillian fand die Stelle und biß ihn vorsichtig.

Ihr Herz begann zu pochen, und die Uhr glühte heißer.

„Gillian…", keuchte er, und sie ließ von ihm ab.

Er schob sie von sich fort auf Abstand.

Er sah das Glühen in ihrer Korsage und Gillian folgte seinem Blick.

Sie zog die kleine Uhr an ihrer Kette hervor, und sie zeigte sie ihm auf dem offenen Handteller.

Das Pulsieren beschleunigte sich.

„Ich habe sie benutzt, um dich am Leben zu lassen."

Er starrte mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck darauf wie Larten Crepsley.

„Du hast damit auch Crepsley zurückgeholt."

Gillian seufzte. „Ja."

„Aber wie…? Er war tot. Kannst du Tote…?"

„Nein", sagte sie rasch. „Ich habe es nur bei Crepsley gekonnt. Weil… weil sein Blut in mir ist."

Steve starrte sie an.

Gillian biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sein Blut ist in mir, und nun ist auch mein Blut in ihm. Wir sind miteinander verbunden."

Er runzelte die Stirn: "Murloughs Blut ist in dir, du bist sein Abkömmling."

„Nein, Steve. Ich habe gelogen. Ich bin Larten Crepsleys Abkömmling."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich wieder vor Zorn. „Du hast gelogen? Aber… ich hab gesehen, wie er dich gebissen hat, und du ihn!"

Gillian seufzte. „Larten hat mich ausbluten lassen, und mir sein Blut gegeben. Sein Blut ist es, das mich verwandelt hat."

Hastig fuhr sie fort: "Ich habe die Vampaneze angelogen, nicht dich, ich wollte das Gannen Harst mir das Grab des Schattentänzers zeigt."

Sein Blick wurde kalt. „Murlough, Gannen und Tiny. Du und Crepsley, ihr beide habt jeden einzelnen von ihnen getötet, jeden, der mir nahestand."

„Den Dreien solltest du nun echt nicht hinterher weinen!"

Er blickte sie empört an.

„Ist dir das denn nicht klar? Gannen Harst hat mit Tiny unter einer Decke gesteckt! Er wollte, dass ich das Grab des Schattentänzers finde. Tiny hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich Harst aufsuche, sie wollten, dass ich den Lord der Schatten in mich aufnehme. Wahrscheinlich hat Harst gewusst, dass ich sterben werde, wenn ich ihn freilasse. Vielleicht wusste er sogar, dass Tiny plante, dass ich dich am Ende töte."

Sie wartete seine Reaktion ab.

In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es.

„Ich wusste es auch", sagte er verlegen.

Schockiert blickte Gillian ihn an.

„Aber ich wusste nicht, dass es dich töten würde!", fuhr er rasch fort. „Murlough wollte dich haben, er wollte eine Vampaneze aus dir machen. Sie wussten von deinen Schattentänzerfähigkeiten, und sie wollten, dass du den Lord der Schatten in dich aufnimmst. Sie haben gesagt, du wärest eine wichtige Verbündete im Kampf."

Gillian sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dich töten würde", sagte er flehend. „Und natürlich wusste ich erst recht nicht, dass Tiny wollte, dass du auf mich los gehst. Ich frage mich…ich frage mich, ob Gannen es gewusst hat."

„Vielleicht nicht", sagte Gillian, da er ihr Leid tat.

Steve kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Wahrscheinlich doch… er…er hat gesagt es sei wichtig, dass du in meiner Nähe bleibst…", murmelte er traurig.

Ein Schweigen trat ein.

„Weißt du….", sagte Gillian nach einer Weile. „Ich bin ganz froh, dass Murloughs Blut nicht in mir fließt." Sie lehnte sich wieder dichter an ihn. „Wenn ich auch sein Abkömmling wäre, dann wären wir so etwas wie Bruder und Schwester."

Sie fuhr ihm mit einem Finger über die Lippen. „Und dann wäre das hier, doch etwas merkwürdig…" Sie küsste ihn langsam.

Er schloß die Augen.

Sie löste sich wieder von ihm, und er sah ihr auf den Mund.

Gillian lächelte verführerisch.

Er lachte leise.

„Ja, das wäre wohl ein wenig merkwürdig."

Er zog sie zu sich ran.

„Aber ausgerechnet Crepsleys Abkömmling…?", maulte er.

„Er ist in Ordnung, Steve. Ich hoffe, du wirst ihn noch kennenlernen."

Er verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf etwas Saures gebissen.

„Weiß er, dass du hier bist?"

„Ja."

„Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

Gillian seufzte. „Er ist nicht begeistert."

Das freute Steve sichtlich.

„Aber er akzeptiert es", sagte sie.

„Du hast ihn geküsst!", erinnerte sich Steve wieder aufgebracht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so! Nicht wie ich dich küsse!", wiederholte sie.

Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. „Begreifst du denn nicht? Ich bin hier, bei dir!"

Sie drängte sich an ihn. „Du hast ihn mir genommen, du hast den Menschen getötet, der mir am meißten auf der ganzen Welt bedeutet, aber ich habe dir verziehen! Ich habe die Uhr benutzt, weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen habe, dich zu verlieren, ich habe dir verziehen, obwohl du mir so sehr wehgetan hast, ich habe es vorgezogen selber zu sterben, anstatt dich zu töten, ich…ich…" Sie hatte immer schneller geredet, und atmete hektisch.

„Sschhhh….", machte Steve, und zog sie in seine Arme.

Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt.

Gillian krallte sich in sein T-Shirt und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

„Was willst du noch von mir?", schluchzte sie.

„Gar nichts", versicherte er schnell. "Gar nichts", und zog sie fest in seine Arme.

Plötzlich tat ihm sein Verhalten leid.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun…das wollte ich nie", sagte er reumütig.

Gillian schniefte und sah auf.

Ihre Blicke suchten einander, und Gillian ertrank in den Tiefen seiner violetten Augen, die noch immer feucht von Tränen glänzten.

Beide atmeten aufgewühlt.

Steve legte den Kopf schief und beugte sich vor.

Seine Lippen berührten ihre, und sie kam ihm entgegen.

Ihre Münder umschlossen einander und ihre Lippen versuchten ihre Sehnsucht zu stillen.

Als Gillian Steves Zunge in ihrem Mund spürte, drängte sie sich dichter an ihn, und sie gab einen unterdrückten Laut von sich.

Ihre Zungenspitze kitzelte seine, und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus.

An ihrer Brust pochte die Uhr in einem schnelleren Rhythmus.

Er ließ von ihr ab, und sah sie schwer atmend an.

„Gillian…", flüsterte er.

Er küsste ihr die Spuren der Tränen vom Gesicht, und schmeckte das Salz und das Blut darin.

„Ich konnte dich vor gar nichts bewahren. Ich habe dir nur wehgetan", flüsterte er und sah sie an.

„Nicht nur…", hauchte sie.

„Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?"

Gillian lächelte und ihre Augen funkelten ihn an. „Indem du ab und zu auf mich hörst…"

Steve lachte leise auf.

Sie gab ihm einen Schmatz auf den Mund, packte ihn dann vorne am T-Shirt und zog ihn zurück zum Bett.

Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ sich willenlos von ihr auf die Matratze ziehen.

Sie rutschte hoch bis zum Kopfende, und Steve folgte ihr.

Er legte sich auf sie, und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Brust.

Gillian streichelte sein Haar.

„Steve?"

„Was…?", murmelte er zwischen ihren Brüsten.

Sie zog ihn an den Haaren, so dass er sie ansehen musste.

„Kann ich mir etwas von dir wünschen?"

Er sah sie ernst an. „Alles, was du willst", sagte er fest und meinte es so.

Gillian strich ihm mit dem Finger über das Gesicht, und forschte in seinen Augen.

„Ich möchte dir in die Augen sehen. In deine richtigen Augen. Ohne den violetten Glanz."

Steve schluckte.

Er verstand, was sie da von ihm verlangte.

„Daaas…wird nicht einfach…", sagte er gedehnt.

„Bitte", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich möchte, dass du mich mit deinen richtigen Augen ansiehst."

Er hatte es versprochen.

„Ich…gebe mir Mühe", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Danke", hauchte sie.

Steve verbarg sein Gesicht, das drohte rot anzulaufen, an ihrer Brust.

Sie fuhr ihm durchs Haar und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

Steve Leopard, der Lord der Vampaneze, schlang die Arme um sie, und klammerte sich ganz fest an den einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, der ihm etwas bedeutete, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als sein eigenes Leben.

All die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab, und er hatte das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, das er eine Chance hatte, glücklich zu sein.

Denn er hatte jemanden gefunden, der ihn so liebte, wie er war.

„Lass uns die Stadt erkunden", sagte Gillian und fuhr ihm durchs Haar.

„Ok", murmelte er noch immer an ihrer Brust.

Gillian zog seinen Kopf unsanft an den Haaren hoch. „Dann musst du aber aufstehen!", lachte sie.

Er wälzte sie beide herum, und richtete sich auf.

Er sah auf Gillian herab, ihr Haar war sternenförmig auf den Laken verteilt, und ihre Augen funkelten ihn an

Wie sie strahlte…

„Ich finde unser Zimmer auch ganz nett", grinste er.

„Steve!", lachte Gillian und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch er wog zu schwer.

Er beugte sich herab, und küsste Gillian am Hals.

Sie seufzte, als auch er eine empfindliche Stelle traf.

Er grinste sie an.

„Was meinst du? Schmeckt Franzosenblut anders?"

Gillian sah ihn empört an.

Er hob gespielt eine Augenbraue. „Was?"

Gillian lachte. "Du bist unverbesserlich!"

„Stimmt", grinste er und beugte sich herab, um sie zu küssen. „Besser geht nicht", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen.

Gillian konnte ihm nicht länger widerstehen und zog ihn in einen langen Kuss.

**ENDE**

9


End file.
